The present invention relates to a holding structure of an intervening member, an intervening member used for the holding structure of the intervening member thereof, and a wobbling-prevention member preventing the intervening member thereof from wobbling.
As the holding structure of the intervening member, there is a holding structure of the intervening member in which the intervening member is intervened between a first member and a second member. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-136559, in consideration of an assembly, there is proposed the holding structure of the intervening member comprising a protruding end portion, in which rubber is attached, in the other end portion of the intervening member while one end portion of the intervening member is attached to the first member, and the protruding end portion and the like is fitted into a fitting portion formed in the second member.
However, in the holding structure of the intervening member, from a standpoint of a reduction in the number of components and the like, there is the holding structure of the intervening member holding only by clamping the intervening member between the first member and the second member, and also at a time of the holding thereof, preventing the intervening member from wobbling. In such holding structure, generally, the wobbling-prevention member is interposed between the intervening member and at least one of either the first member or the second member, so that when the intervening member is intervened between the first member and the second member, the wobbling-prevention member is compressed. Thereby, based on the compression of the wobbling-prevention member, a repulsion force is generated, so that due to the repulsion force thereof, the intervening member is controlled from wobbling between the first and second members.
However, in the holding structure of the intervening member, as the wobbling-prevention member, generally, rubber bush is used, and the rubber bush thereof is simply temporarily fitted (temporarily fastened) into a concave portion formed in the intervening member. Therefore, when an assembling operation of intervening of the intervening member between the first and second members is carried out, there is a possibility that the rubber bush thereof drops out of the concave portion of the intervening member. Consequently, in a case where the rubber bush drops out, it is necessary to pick up the rubber bush thereof, and redo the assembling operation again, so that the dropping-out of the rubber bush declines workability.
Also, when the first and second members and the intervening member are assembled, in order to control the wobbling of the intervening member between the first and second members, the rubber bush as the wobbling-prevention member is compressed up to a predetermined compressed state. However, in order to make the rubber bush in the predetermined compressed state, a very high compressive load is necessary. Consequently, in a case where the rubber bush is used as the wobbling-prevention member, the intervening member with high rigidity is necessary, so that using the intervening member with low rigidity becomes difficult.
The present invention is made in view of the aforementioned circumstances. The first technical object is to provide a holding structure of the intervening member which can prevent the dropping-out of the wobbling-prevention member at an assembly time, and also can extend an applicable range of the rigidity of the intervening member to a low-side range.
A second technical object is to provide an intervening member used for the holding structure of the intervening member.
A third technical object is to provide a wobbling-prevention member used for the holding structure of the intervening member.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.